SM049
* Closed * * }} Mission: Total Recall! (Japanese: リーリエとシルヴァディ、よみがえる記憶！ and , the Resurrected Memory!) is the 49th episode of the , and the 988th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 9, 2017, in New Zealand on March 1, 2018, and in the United States on March 29, 2018. Blurb After accidentally seeing Gladion and coming face-to-face with Silvally, Lillie is once again unable to touch Pokémon—but she’s determined to change that! With Nebby’s help, she embarks on a journey to recall the memories behind her fear. But Faba wants none of it, having been responsible for Silvally’s creation in the first place. Vowing to make sure Lillie never remembers her past, Faba captures her, and she’s again filled with fear. But Silvally rescues Lillie, and when she remembers that it was the one who saved her in the past, her fear of touching Pokémon finally vanishes! Plot writes in her diary about the events of the previous episode and how she is now afraid to touch Snowy. During nightfall, confronts on the beach over what happened with Lillie and . Ash tries to apologizes for Nebby's actions but Gladion won't listen. Returning to his motel room, Gladion is met by Faba who has heard what happened to Lillie. He has come to retrieve , claiming that these are Lusamine's wishes. Gladion refuses, leading to a battle between their Pokémon but Gladion is soon defeated. prevents Gladion from sending Type: Null out by using on Gladion. Faba takes the from Gladion. Ash and are supportive towards Lillie over what happened when and Professor Burnet join them. Another attempt at making contact with Snowy causes Lillie to freeze. When school ends, Ash joins Lillie and Snowy as they walk home. As they walk, Lillie guesses that Ash has met with Gladion which shocks Ash but subsequently confirms. Lillie reveals what happened when she encountered Gladion and Type: Null. Ash tries to cheer Lillie up which helps and Lillie decides to remember everything that happened. As a result of that, Nebby starts ing them to various locations from Lillie's past, which brings back memories of her and her family. Soon, Nebby teleports them to the research area underneath Aether Paradise. In his lab, Faba places the Poké Ball containing Type: Null in a drawer and is alerted to the presence of Ash and Lillie from the security system. Walking around, Lillie recalls that she has been here before and are spotted by . At Lusamine's house, Gladion confronts Lusamine over what Faba said to him but she tells Gladion that she didn't tell Faba to retrieve Type: Null. She remembers that Faba reported Type: Null to be a failure and asks Gladion to tell her what he knows. Faba is instructing Team Rocket to bring Lillie to him so he can make her forget the memories she's remembered but Team Rocket refuse and walk off. Ash and Lillie soon find themselves confronted by Hypno and who send Ash flying as Faba grabs Lillie and takes her away. Gladion and Lusamine search for Type: Null's Poké Ball in Faba's lab and as soon as they find it, an alarm sounds. Faba has Hypno start to erase Lillie's memories only to be stopped by . Nebby protects them from Hypno's Hypnosis as the battle continues. Alakazam takes Lillie into the air as Gladion and Lusamine arrive. Gladion sends out Type: Null who breaks free of its mask, turning into . Silvally frees Lillie from Alakazam, which causes Lillie to recall more memories. She remembers that Silvally had previously saved her from and that Faba was there when it happened. With help from the Dark Memory, Silvally is able to defeat Faba with as Lusamine apologizes to Lillie. Lillie thanks Silvally and finds herself now able to touch Pokémon again. Major events * resigns as s and leaves Faba. * Gladion's Silvally breaks free of its mask, revealing . * remembers the incident that made her afraid of touching . * Lillie overcomes her fear, becoming able to touch all Pokémon once again. Debuts Humans * Mohn (picture; partially shown) Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Lusamine * * Professor Burnet * Faba * Mohn (picture; partially shown) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ; Silvally; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * ( ; picture) * ( ; flashback) * (Lusamine's; picture) * (Lusamine's; flashback) * (Lusamine's; picture) * (Professor Burnet's) * (Faba's) * (Faba's) * (Nebby) * (video) * (video) * (×3; video) * (video) * (video) * (video) * (video) * (Ride Pokémon; flashback) * (×2; flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Poké Problem: Which one of these Pokémon does old man Faba use in today's episode? ** Host: James ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Hypno * This episode is officially identified as the 1,000th episode of the Pokémon anime by The Pokémon Company in Japan. ** The count includes all episodes broadcast during the show's regular timeslot: all regular episodes plus Holiday Hi-Jynx, Snow Way Out!, Princess vs. Princess, and The Purr-fect Hero; and all side story episodes from the , , and , except for prologues. * , , , , , , and a narrate the preview for the next episode. * The English dub title could be a reference to the film series and/or . Errors * During Lillie's flashbacks of her with Lusamine and at the beach, Lusamine's swimsuit is a two-piece, but during the first scene of them riding a , her swimsuit is a one-piece. * When Faba's Hypno falls back after being hit by 's , Hypno has an extra toe on its foot. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |fi= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |he= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 049 Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States de:Mission: Totale Erinnerung! es:EP992 fr:SL049 it:SM049 ja:SM編第49話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第49集